I Promise
by freeasever18
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, what will Stafire's destu¿iny reveal to her boyfriend Richard? Even though there are always doubts, problems and worries, ther's always a promise


RobStar Week Day 4: Reunion

I Promise

A great one, I think. I mean, this definitely was what I wanted to achieve, and I'm glad I did it. Hope you guys like it, and I just remembered we're half-way down in RobStar week! This is sad, I really don't want it to end, but yet it makes me happy that I was able to publish every single day until now.

This makes reference to the episode where Red Star appears for the first time. This episode was one of my favorites, a classic for anyone that loves robstar and Starfire. Enjoy!

He was outside the door of the infirmary, still waiting for the results. He was entering desperation, and each sound made by the clock in the wall was making it worse. She looked alright when she entered, just a normal check-up after what had happened, completely normal. But the wait was physically killing him. If she was alright, why was Victor taking that long?

Richard was walking to one end of the hall to the other, the sound of his footsteps showing his anger and frustration. Then the sound of the infirmary room was heard and Richard turned around to see Cyborg come out. Dick didn't think, he just ran to him.

"How is she? Did she caught something?". In all the years of them being friends, Cyborg had only seen Richard a few times like this, most of them regarding Starfire.

Since they had officially started dating, and him also adopting the new identity of Nightwing, Dick had become really overprotective, well, more than he already was (which surprised everyone as nobody though it could be possible). He watched her constantly, and even though they both now slept in the same room, for Dick it wasn't enough. He was scared of failing her. Before there had been situations where their lives were at risk, and they did care for the other a lot, but now he was more determined than ever that no harm was done to her, and those who even dared to think about it were going to pay.

In this situation though, Dick couldn't blame anyone, it had just been a misunderstanding, and the Amazonian Jungle wasn't to blame for making Starfire lose herself. It had all began with a simple revision of the north of Brazil, as there was an anomaly in the quantity of electrical storms. Nightwing believed that it had something to do with this new criminal: the Storm. This guy had been bothering them for quite a while, creating storms and scaring people off so he could rob banks, and with the violent winds that he created, he took people's money and jewelry up to the sky where he could grab it.

While investigating, Starfire suggested she should check on a near zone, and Dick refused at first, but after finding nothing, he was sure the T-ship couldn't resist the great rain occurring in that area, but maybe his alien girlfriend could. After some hours of not returning, the Titans spent the rest of the night on her search. They found her on a dark and smelly cave while she was trying to keep warm and conscious.

Richard felt guilty, he knew this could happen and he let it happen anyway. He let the bad guy get into his head and got his team into trouble. It wasn't his best time as a leader or as a boyfriend or even as a friend.

"Dick, she's fine. She maybe has a cold, but she's alright. You can come in if you want." Before Cy said the last sentence, Dick was already in, holding her hand and kissing her temple.

"Richard!" Kori laughed "I assure you, I feel fine." Cyborg looked at Kori, and she made a hand gesture for him to leave them some time alone. Cy complied and closed the door. Starfire was excited to tell him something, but that happiness decayed when she saw his tearing and wet eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"…I'm so so sorry. I should've done better. It seems as I hadn't even cared for your life!" Richard didn't dare to look her in the eye, he was to sad, to discouraged. But Kori knew, she was that certain, that all that he needed was comforting and love in this kind of moments. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Richard, hear me please. There is nothing, absolutely nothing that you couldn't or didn't do to ensure the safety of everyone. You are a great leader and a great boyfriend, and most importantly, it was my decision to go out there. When we are on a mission, and one that is crucial to stop The Storm, we fight together, not alone. I knew you would corn for me, same as I know that you love me. I know you would never harm me or let any harm be done to me. Is it that you do not remember when we went to Russia and I got lost searching for the creature?"

Richard took her hands in his, the tears seemed to almost have stopped, and he nodded to show that he did remember. He remembered the cold snow going inside his pants and clothes. The air so sharp he couldn't feel his face anymore. "That was nothing, I would do it all over again if it meant to see you even for a minute more." He was beginning to understand.

"Correct. You see, it's that promise, when you say you love me, I know we will both be together, no matter what. In life or in death, whatever are the circumstances, I love you more than anything I could ever love. I promise to always be beside you, and I trust you to do the same for me." Starfire pulled his head towards hers, and made their foreheads touch. Richard kissed her on the nose, on the cheek, on her jawline, her neck, her ear, her hand, all of her because he loves her.

He gave her a long passionate kiss on her mouth, to both it felt like time wasn't passing. When they both separated gasping for air, Dick took of his mask and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It had passed at least half an hour, and he still had to do the mission report, but he wasn't planning on going anywhere just yet.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. " Kori was happy again, but Richard noted a bit of nervousness on her tone. "On the results, our friend Victor found something." Kori looked at the ground, a smile and a couple of tears appeared on her face, which made Richard get worried once again. "The results say that…that I'm going to be a mother, and that you will be a father."

Richard was wordless. He only could hug his lover, and after some time, he constantly repeated to her "Thank you, so much, for loving me. I love you both, I will always come back home…and I will always protect you."

They both were crying, their hearts bested together and their hands were intertwined. The room felt warm and safe. Richard climbed into the bed were Kori was seated and pulled her in for a hug. They were both tired, yet they didn't want to fall asleep. Dick placed a hand on Kori's belly and they both giggled.

The worry had faded as a promise of love was kept. It was eternal, and now, they would both have someone to come back, someone else to promise their reunion to. It was a family, that would forever be together no matter what. That was their promise.


End file.
